


Set the Fire to the Third Bar

by WriterAnonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterAnonymous/pseuds/WriterAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Standing closer then Derek thought was absolutely necessary the man nodded up at him, still gazing at him with that look of fascination. Why was he looking at him like that? Derek wasn't the one that had miraculously aged five years overnight. Derek's eyes widened when a broad hand came up and caressed the side of his cheek.<br/>"You look like you've been going through a hard time." The smaller man whispered tenderly. "I hope you know it's all going to be all right." The young man offered Derek a small reassuring smile without removing his hand. "</p><p>Derek spends a night with a Stiles that has come from the future. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set the Fire to the Third Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I should be working on The Lycan's Prisoner, I promise to have a new chapter up this week! I just couldn't let this little muse get away from me. Inspired by The Time Travellers Wife this is a shortfic about Stiles and Derek and what it would look like if Stiles accidentally travelled back in time and met Derek before they were a couple.  
> Companion music for this fic is some of my favourite ever and I think it could be yours too if you took a listen: Vancouver Sleep Clinic-Flaws

 

***

 

 

Derek quickly knocked back the shot of rum the bartender slid over to him and added the empty glass alongside its equally empty companions. The bartender, Bruce or Brett or something like that, gave him a disapproving glance from where he stood at the other end of the bar pouring a couple a drink. Derek raised an eyebrow at him menacingly, causing Brian or whatever his name was to quickly look away. What an asshole. Derek didn't come here to be chastised by the shithead, he came here to drink. Beacon Hills had exactly one low key pub in which Derek could come and wallow in his misery and he'd have liked to do just that in peace. He'd thought this guy Bryce and him had a solid agreement. Derek came here to drink and this asshat came here to pour him the drinks.  'Meh' Derek thought shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and gesturing the bartender over to pour him another one. 'Guess not' 

Just as Derek raised his freshly poured shot to his lips the door to the pub slammed open, drawing his eye and the eyes of others around him. A young man had just rushed into the small bar, slamming the door behind him quickly and leaning back against it, panting furiously. Sure the man had created a scene just by the way he'd entered but it wasn't only the strange entrance that kept the patrons of the pub staring. The man's broad shoulders and long arms were exposed. He was topless. In the middle of the night.  

Derek's alcohol addled brain found this hilarious. A chuckle escaped his lips as he surveyed the new guest, amused.  

"Derek?" The man murmured raising his chin from where it rested against his chest as he caught his breath. Brown eyes met his from across the room and suddenly Derek was the one who needed to catch his breath. It was...Stiles. The young man stood straight and began to slowly make his way across the bar to Derek who stood hesitantly to meet him. He was instantly sobered, shot forgotten and confused by what he was seeing. The man now stood before him and make no mistake, it _was_ a man. Stiles who had appeared to all the world as his normal gawky 16 year old self yesterday afternoon now looked anything but. Gone was the smooth, round face Derek had come to expect from Stiles. No, instead there was a light growth of stubble on a strong chin. Those brown eyes were lite with a maturity far beyond the 16 year old years. His bared chest broader then Derek remembered. 

"Derek?" the creature before him whispered wonderously. 

Derek didn't know what to make of this.  

"Stiles?" He questioned back. 

Standing closer then Derek thought was necessary the man nodded up at him, still gazing at him with that look of fascination. Why was he looking at him like that? Derek wasn't the one that had miraculously aged five years overnight. Derek's eyes widened when a broad hand came up and caressed the side of his cheek. 

"You look like you've been going through a hard time." The smaller man whispered tenderly. "I hope you know it's all going to be all right." The young man offered Derek a small reassuring smile without removing his hand.  

Derek's eyes slid around the bar nervously to see everyone staring at them. What a sight they must make. Eyes connecting with this strange version of Stiles Derek raised a hand to where Stiles hand was still cradling  his face, brushing it away trying to act as if the others words hadn't affected him. 

"Stiles what's happened to you?" He whispered hurriedly to the other man. 

Brown eyes gazed over his features slowly, as if drinking it all in. Derek felt distinctly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. It felt so.... consuming. 

"Come with me. I'll explain everything." Stiles said breaking his gaze and glancing around the pub to where eyes were still on them. 

As much as Derek would have loved to get all the eyes off him he sensed that something wasn't right. Not only did Stiles physically appear different, he also didn't smell right. It could be a trap. 

"We stay." Derek answered shortly. 

"Derek," Stiles started quietly. 

"I said, we stay" Derek lilted out dangerously this time. 

"Oh fine you old sourwolf. Can we at least move to a booth if you insist on staying here?" 

Derek glared at him before leading the way to a booth in the back of the bar. 

"Here take this. You're causing a scene" Derek quickly shrugged out of his leather jacket tossing it to his half naked companion. 

Stiles caught it and tugged it on wrapping it around himself tightly staring at Derek with bright eyes. 

"Would you stop staring at me like that. What is it?" Derek snapped out harshly. 

"You just look so different." 

" _I_ look different" Derek scoffed. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" 

Stiles just continued to stare at him warmly. 

"I know this is going to seem confusing, Derek, but I'm not Stiles. At least not the Stiles that you know." 

It made sense and it didn't make any sense all at the same time. Derek was going to need another drink for this. Lifting an arm he waved bartender what's-his-face over. "Another shot please Brandon." 

"Its Brant." The older man said dryly rolling his green eyes and rushing off to get Derek's drink. 

Stiles gave a small laugh and even that seemed different. It was deeper. More carefree and less sarcastic then what he was used to hearing from the boy. Something was definitely out of place here. 

"Explain yourself. You're not making any sense." 

Stiles smile immediately dropped, his face abruptly turning serious. 

"I'm from the future, Derek." 

Derek swallowed loudly. He surveyed his companion closely. This would definitely explain the age scenario. 

"I see." 

"You don't believe me?" 

"I do. That’s the problem." 

Derek himself was a werewolf. There wasn't much he didn't believe. 

 _Brant_ chose this time to arrive with Derek's drink, putting it down carelessly in front of the werewolf his attention shifted to Stiles. 

"Anything for you, sir?" He asked politely. 

"I'll just take a water please, thank you." Stiles said nicely looking at Derek pointedly. 

Appearing taken aback that Stiles had manners unlike his companion, Brant thanked Stiles for his drink order and hastened off to get it for him. 

" _Now_ why are you looking at me like that?" Derek gritted out angrily. 

"It's just in my time, you don't drink." 

Derek was aghast. 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Well...you're an alcoholic. The drinking was getting so bad, it was triggering your shifting." 

Derek just stared at Stiles.  

"What else can you tell me about my future?" 

Stiles's brown eyes bore into him, something hidden there that Derek couldn't quite discern. 

"What do you want to know?" 

Derek had plenty of questions. Did he have a family? Was he finally at peace? Happy? Instead he asked, "Am I still an alpha?" 

Stiles grinned. "The biggest and the baddest." 

Derek felt the corner of his mouth turn up just the slightest. 

"And I still know you apparently. What about Scott? Peter?" 

Stiles seemed to hesitate before starting to answer. Brant chose this time to come by with the water. 

"Here you go, lad" he said placing the water in front of Stiles and heading back to the bar. 

Stiles raised his hands to cup his glass of water and something on his finger gleamed in the dim lighting, capturing Derek's eye. His previous question was all but forgotten. 

"You're married!" Derek exclaimed capturing the younger males hand in his and surveying the gold band that encircled the man's ring finger. 

"I am. " Stiles soft smile reached his eyes, which were glowing with a warmth that showed how much he loved his wife. 

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to be married." 

" I'll be twenty-two next month, thank you very much." 

"I see. So who is the lucky lady?" 

"Actually," Stiles paused for a moment here. "It’s a lucky man." 

Derek choked on his own spit. 

"I didn't realize you swung that way." 

Stiles took a swig of his water before answering. 

"Yeah neither did I. But what can I say, when you know, you know, I guess." 

"Well good for you, man. " 

"Thank-you. You haven't touched your drink." 

Derek glanced down at his drink. Stiles was right. He didn’t feel so much like drinking now. 

Stiles was entertaining. Distracting. Derek had so many questions, most important, how was time travel possible? 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
